Hot for Blond
by MichelleHuddy
Summary: Season 5. Brandon flirts with Justin. One shot. I'm not an English speaker


Brian was sitting by the barstool in Woody's drinking beer alone when he saw that freaking Brendon coming in thru the doors. God he started to hate that guy, he hated him since the night he pushed his hand away and Brian didn't get to fuck him, but now it's just ridiculous, that stupid blond thinks that he's the new stud in Pittsburgh. He thinks he can get any guy and he's hotter than Brian, no way, Brian didn't had a plan yet but he sure is not going to let that stupid freak to win.

Brian was sitting with his back at doors so he didn't saw what that Brendon guy was doing and he didn't care much, but suddenly he felt someone approaching him and it was no one else, but that Brendon guy.

"-Brian.." he said with almost anger in his voice waiting for response, even if he knew that Brian already noticed him

"-You again.." Brian said turning at him with the fakest smile he had ever made

"- We both know that this is never going to change... I'm not going to disappear and I will find a way to get into the Babylon again, so why don't we make peace..", Brendon faked his pleasantness

"-if you don't remember I own the Babylon, so I can throw you out if I want to.." Brian knew that Brendon is right and he can't fight him forever

"-I think we need to come with some kind arrangement, you know as well as I do, that one day I will win and will become the hottest stud in Pittsburgh", Brian tried to hold himself from throwing up, God he hated that guy

"-Ok... so how about a little game", Brian love some good fucking game

"- What do you mean?" Brendon did find it intriguing

"-We both chose 10 hottest guy in town and fuck it in a week time, who does it first- wins"

"-Ok... If I win, you'll let me in back in Babylon", he felt very secure about game

"-Ok.. and if I win, I'll get into you", Brian said with smile, he tried to get inside of this guy for days, and now it's more like principal, Brian wouldn't let him to win, and finally he will get rid of Brendon

"Deal", they shook their hands, let the game began

Brian smiled to himself already planning the hottest guy's list in his head. he knew he can and will win. He ordered glass of scotch not even noticing that Brendon guy still stood just few feet away drinking his own liquid.

"- Maybe I'll start with this one" Brendon said smiling and Brian turned to him hearing something hidden in his voice, "-Or you think he's not hot enough ?", Brendon almost laughed and Brian turned to the guy he was talking about.

His eyes got wide and he pressed his lips tight when his eyes caught no one else but his former lover- Justin. Brian didn't knew if Brendon knew about them two, but the way he talked he must have knew something. He didn't wanted to show his anger or jealousy but he couldn't control this and his eyes just burned fire. Brian turned back to his table and finished his scotch with one gulp.

"-It's your choice, but if I were you I won't put my hopes on, the particular blond has a deep crush on me." Brian said with confidence voice but actually he wasn't so sure if Justin would turn Brendon down, he was pretty attractive guy and Justin was single and free to do whatever he wants.

"- I'll give it a shot then. As long I have your permission" he finished his words with a playing smile

As they were talking Justin was making his way to the bar to buy himself a drink, so Brendon didn't moved waiting for his target to came to him himself. Justin spotted Brian pretty soon he came inside the bar, but it was his first night out since his break-up and he had a pretty shitty day so he really could use a drink. He decided to ignore Brian, who seemed having fun and even didn't noticed Justin.

When Justin reached the bar he noticed that new Brendon guy near Brian too, he thought maybe Brain finally fucked that guy, he still couldn't believe why Brian was so upset that Brendon turned him down last week. It happens to everyone even to Brian, or maybe not, maybe being the hottest guy in Pittsburgh he was never turned down before. it is possible, Justin still got weak around the knees when he is near Brian.

Justin set by the bar leaving couple barstools between him and the two hottest guys in town. He just got his beer when Brendon made one step closer to Justin, he wished he could see if Brian felt any jealousy cause Justin was almost sure that Brandon will make a move on him.

Feeling Brendon pretty near him, Justin turned his head to look at him and Brendon smiled in a seductive way, but didn't tried much, Justin could feel the confidence coming from him.

"-I'm not interested", Justin said to Brendon and turned his eyes back on his drink

"-Really?" Brendon didn't flounder, he lowered his voice and smirked

"-I'm not into blonds" Justin turned to Brendon again with no emotion on his face, like Brendon would be nothing

"-Did your Lover Brian trained you that?" Brendon emphasized word _lover_ and smirked like he would be mocking him. Brian pressed his lips tight, he didn't wanted to fight about this, but it was not Brendon's fucking business.

"-No he did not, he was too busy fucking my brains out till I'll pass out. But I guess You trained your Lovers that." Justin emphasized word _lover_ too. Justin lost his mood, so he decided to leave but not before saying goodbye to Brian. In other circumstances he wouldn't say anything more than hello but tonight he wanted something to prove to that shithead Brendon.

"-Hay Brian.." Justin said in seductive tone coming to his former love trying to ignore his surprised reaction. "-Thank you for last night, I'm still aching.." he finished lowering his voice but still sure that Brendon heard it. Justin slowly caressed Brian's black shirt trying to look seductive, "- You look hot by the way...", Justin winked at Brian and walked away moving his hips, making sure both studs would follow him with eyes.

"- I told you so.." Brian said after he regained his voice. He turned back to the bar and ordered another drink. He shook his head blinking couple times remembering what happened. _God, Justin was amazing_. Brian didn't turn to look at Brendon face but he sure could imagine that. Soon after Justin left, not saying a word Brendon made his way to leave too. Brian smirked to himself again but suddenly his eyes become sad. The way Justin looked inside his eyes... with that seductive voice... and his hand on his chest... Damn it, he was such a turn on, still making his pants so much tighter.


End file.
